


Carry On

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Not Amused, Gen, Shapeshifter, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

Dean sat down on the foot of the newest motel bed with a heavy sigh.

The pillow-top was even thinner than the last, and Dean could feel the springs digging into his ass.

Sam didn't seem to mind, though, with his soul in the cage, he didn't seem to mind much of anything anymore.

His moose of a brother pulled out a knife and a sharping stone, working a deadly sharp edge onto the long silver blade.

They had to have stumbled across a shapeshifter, and Sam had said he'd handle it. Like Dean was going to let him go hunting alone.

\---

Dean looked between the two Sams, cursing under his breath. One second. He only blacked out for a second.

They both held knives, hair and eyes exact copies.

"Son of a bitch."

The Sam to his left moved closer. "Dean, you gotta believe me, it's him!"

The other Sam scoffed, flashing a bitchface that Dean hadn't seen in years.

"Really, you're not even holding the knife right." Other Sam looked Dean's way.

Dean looked at the first one, and pulled out his own knife. "Cut yourself on the arm with this, and I'll believe you."

Sam number one frowned. "Dean, it's me. Can't you tell your own brother apart from a Monster?"

Dean flinched back. That wasn't fair.

Sure, he'd thought it. It was like Sam's physic shit all over again. If he didn't know Sam, didn't love him, he'd want to hunt him.

But the real Sam would have taken the knife in a heartbeat.

He closed his eyes, hoping he was right.

Then he offered the other Sam the knife, gun filled with six rounds of silver trained on the other.

Sam took the knife, and the lack of burning skin would have been enough for Dean.

But he made a slit in his arm, ruby red blood pooling on his tan skin.

Dean shot the other without looking.

Even if it wasn't Sam, he still couldn't watch his brother die.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's get out of here."

He had a lot of research to do if he was going to get Sam's soul from the cage. In the meantime, though, they had to carry on.


End file.
